This new variety of raspberry resulted from a breeding program jointly sponsored by Plant Sciences, Inc. and Coast Cooling, Inc., both of Watsonville, Calif., with the goal of developing new and distinct raspberry varieties. It originated from a cross of parents hereinafter described and was discovered as a chance seedling in a controlled breeding plot in Watsonville, Calif. The seedling was grown and asexually propagated by suckers during spring and summer seasons, also in Watsonville, Calif. After being selected, clones of the new variety, were further asexually propagated and extensively tested over two years in Watsonville, Calif. This propagation and reproduction has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics disclosed herein for the new variety are fixed and retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.